


Fan-tastic

by goingsooncheol



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingsooncheol/pseuds/goingsooncheol
Summary: Zen worries about Jaehee's interest in a new idol.....and then things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally writing about Jaehee! I highkey love the Jaehee/Zen pairing (even more so with MC added) and I wrote this a while ago and now just finished this part (I also decided to make it into parts, whoo!). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I totally forgot what stickers (yeah, I call them stickers) I imaged them using so if you've played this game enough, maybe you can take a guess and which ones I've probably envisioned before lol.

Zen was, admittedly, a little more than upset at the moment. It wasn’t like him to be this worked up over something seemingly trivial, like Jaehee finding someone else to obsess over, but with every mention of that idol’s (god, an _idol_ of all people) name, he unconsciously clenched his hands and cursed under his breath. The annoyance of hearing that cursed name was enough to rival his annoyance with Jumin’s existence—hell, at this point, he’d even say he’d _prefer_ Jumin to be the only one getting on his nerves. Sadly, though, the hot new idol, Allen, has taken South Korea by storm and not only with his looks.

From what Zen begrudgingly remembers from Jaehee’s rants, this Allen guy has devoted his life to three things, and three things only: his family, his volunteer work, and music. He also didn’t drink or smoke, his hobbies included reading and practicing, and he was always, always, always humble. If Zen was being honest, to hear the Jaehee appreciated someone who came off as so.... _perfect_ , made him feel insecure for the first time in a long, long time, even if it were a manufactured personality. Zen sighed as he sat back on his sofa, daring to take a long look at himself instead. He bit his lip as the realization of their glaring differences swirled into his mind.

Zen was the complete opposite of Allen. He mostly drank beer and his smoking habits have been atrocious until just recently; his idea of volunteer work was sending selfies into the chatrooms and his hobbies included looking into the mirror and trying to see if he could place himself on an even higher pedestal than before. Zen’s entire being has been self-indulgent, and even though he does give  himself a pat on the back for his above average work ethics, he still feels like it isn’t enough. Frustrated and a little depressed, Zen sighed deeply once more as he dug his phone out of his pocket and entered one of the ongoing chatrooms.

* * *

 

**[Zen entered the chat]**

**Jaehee Kang:** Oh, hello, Zen!

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

 

 **ZEN:** Jaehee.....hey.....

 

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

**Jaehee Kang:** Are you alright?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re not sick are you?

 

 **ZEN:** Eh?

_ZEN sent a sticker_

**ZEN:** Ah, I’m fine....

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** You sure?

 **Jaehee Kang:** You don’t seem like it...

* * *

 

Zen hesitated, wondering how he should bring up his current inner conflict. He didn’t want to sound childish, nor did he want Jaehee to think that she could only like him, but it bothered him that she could like two people who were complete opposites. He couldn’t help but wonder if Jaehee was only settling for him until Allen came along and she could finally become a fan of someone who not only has talent and good looks, but a decent character to back it up.

 

* * *

**Jaehee Kang:** Zen...?

 

 **ZEN:** Jaehee

 **ZEN:** Can I ask you something?

 **ZEN:** It might be a bit childish

 **ZEN:** Please don’t judge me

 **ZEN:** Okay~

_ZEN sent a sticker_

 

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

**Jaehee Kang:** Of course!

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ask me anything!

 

 **ZEN:** Do you think....

 **ZEN:** Do you think I’m inferior to Allen?

* * *

 

A million thoughts raced through Zen’s head as he waited for Jaehee’s reply. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his own nervousness—his hands were shaking something fierce and he felt tears prick at his eyes. It was weird, honestly, and he doesn’t quite understand why it matters so much what Jaehee thinks of him or what he means to her, but he knows it does. The thought of losing Jaehee as one of his fans has him hanging his head low and his mouth going dry.

It felt like an eternity before Jaehee replied, and before Zen could even think to begin reading what she wrote, more messages poured into the chatroom.

 

* * *

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

**Jaehee Kang:** INFERIOR!

 **Jaehee Kang:** TO ALLEN?!

 **Jaehee Kang:** In absolutely NO UNIVERSE, this one or the next, would Allen of all people be able to compare to you! Not your looks, especially not your talent, and nowhere near your immense amount of realness. The fact that you’re a rugged and wild-edged type is so much better than his perfectly manufactured personality by leagues!

 **Jaehee Kang:** I admit I fell to his charms at first, but when I recently rewatched his performances and then yours, the difference was enough to make me shed tears!

 **Jaehee Kang:** NO ONE COULD MAKE ME SHED TEARS LIKE YOU!

 **Jaehee Kang:** NO ONE COULD EVER HOPE TO EMULATE YOUR EMOTIONS, YOUR VOCALS, YOUR AESTHETIC!

 **Jaehee Kang:** You’re truly a gem of our generation and the ones to come.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’m getting emotional again just thinking about it!

 

 **ZEN:** Jaehee...

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** Ahem....in conclusion, no, you’re not inferior.

 **Jaehee Kang:** If anything, Allen, as well as many other idols, could take a lesson or two from you.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I love you just the way you are.

 

 **ZEN:** Eh? Love?

 **ZEN:** Did I just see love?

 **ZEN:** You love me?

 

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

**Jaehee Kang:** Haha, what was that?

 

 **ZEN:** Yah...Jaehee Kang

 **ZEN:** It’s all here

 **ZEN:** Don’t try to escape!

_ZEN sent a sticker_

**[MC entered the chat]**

**[707 entered the chat]**

**707:** OWO what’s this?

 **707:** MC, do you see what we stumbled into?!

 

 **MC:** A love confession!

 **MC:** Spring has come!

 **MC:** Whoopee!

 

 **707:** WHOOPEE!

 

_ZEN sent a sticker_

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

 

 **ZEN:** Anyways, I think I need to go.

 **ZEN:** Jaehee....call me?

_ZEN sent a sticker_

 

_Jaehee Kang sent a sticker_

**Jaehee Kang:** I must leave as well

 **Jaehee Kang:** I’ll...see

**[Jaehee Kang exited the chat]**

**[ZEN exited the chat]**

**707:** Wow! An RFA romance!

 **707:** And between the star and the fan no less!

 **707:** How scandalous!

_707 sent a sticker_

 

 **MC:** So scandalous!

 **MC:** LOLOLOL

 

 **707:** LOLOLOL

* * *

Zen took a deep breath, tossing his phone from one hand to the other, pacing around his living room with stuttering steps. He had a feeling Jaehee would call him, but there was a teeny tiny doubt in his mind, especially since he wasn’t sure if Jaehee really meant what she said. He intended to just play around, but then that troublemaker Seven had to join in the party, and rope MC into too! Then again, those two were wrapped around each other’s fingers so tightly, so if one began to play around, the other was sure to follow no matter what.

The buzz of Zen’s phone startled him, and he almost dropped it, but he caught it smoothly and took another deep breath before opening it.

“Yah, what is this about you and Jaehee? I will not stand for it. She has work to do, absolutely no time to focus on you.” Jumin’s deep voice came as a surprise, and for a moment, Zen couldn’t even react. “Hurry and explain. I’m a busy man, so you have a limit of ten words.”

Zen huffed and cursed under his breath, phone still to his ear, so he is sure Jumin heard it. “I don’t have time for you either, Mr. Trustfund kid. And it’s none of your business what Jaehee and I get up to!”

“It is very much my bus-” Zen rolled his eyes and ended the call, sighing while flopping down onto his sofa. His phone buzzed once more, but he ignored it since he checked to see that it was Jumin this time. The older male called a few more times, also going as far to send a string of texts demanding that he reply and explain, but Zen couldn’t even be bothered to send a polite “fuck off” to his nemesis. However, he did hesitate on the messaging app, opening a new message to Jaehee and writing several different possible conversation starters.

 

 **[To: Jaehee Kang]** _Hey, um, you seem to be busy and Jumin seems to be raging right now, so you can call me tomorrow or your next off day. Sorry to bother you._

 

Zen shifted from his position and laid down, covering his eyes with his arm. After stressing pretty much all day over that Allen thing, and now Jaehee’s real feelings towards him (and what his real feelings could possibly be) he felt more than tired. However, his phone buzzed a few times, so he pulled himself from his impending sleep to check the response.

 

 **[From: Jaehee Kang]** _I do apologize, since I meant to call immediately after, but Jumin had entered the chatroom after we left and found out through Seven and MC._

 **[From: Jaehee Kang]** _He interrogated me about it, but I hope I managed to convince him enough so he will not be tempted to not take away my day off, which is coming up soon._

 **[From: Jaehee Kang]** _This Saturday.....I was wondering if you would like to come over? We can talk then?_

 

A smile spread across Zen’s face at the messages, even though he felt the familiar annoyance with Jumin and his inhumane strictness. He yawned once, loud and handsomely, before typing out a quick reply.

 

 **[To: Jaehee Kang]** _Sounds good, I’ll make sure to keep Saturday free, if I can._

 

Zen slid his phone over to his coffee table before settling as comfortably as he could into his sofa. He drifted off to sleep quickly, a lot more relaxed than he was before—that is, until his dream began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen had a very nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time in a while for writing straight porn. I tried to be as mature as I could about it....lol. Anyways, I'd sell my soul to see Zenhee porn like tbh.

_ The soft, high pitched breaths register before anything else, but he quickly feels the moist, heated skin beneath his fingertips. He trails his hand downwards until it lands on something soft, and he hears a sharp intake of breath followed by a quiet moan. Zen shudders at the sound, his hand squeezing slightly as a result, and then he realizes what exactly is in his hand. Suddenly, his vision clears and the sight in front of him burns itself into his memory. Jaehee is underneath him—although her back is towards him, he knows it’s her—both of them are naked, slick with sweat, and breathing hard. Zen moans, squeezing Jaehee’s breast once more as he rests his forehead on her back; she grinds her hips backwards, and Zen realizes that he’s inside her when he tightens around him, silently pleading for more. Zen slides out of her slowly, gasping every inch of the way out, not having felt this pleasure in a long time. _

_ “Z-zen, please,” Jaehee whimpers, her upper body shaking almost furiously, and Zen can only assume that the brunette is rubbing away at her clit, searching for more pleasure. Zen curses, it’s loud and drawn out, and it makes Jaehee shiver and moan a lot louder than before. Zen rights himself, gripping onto Jaehee’s hips before turning her around, her large breast catching his eye unlike before. He licks his lips and bends down, licking up her torso before taking a nipple into his mouth; he sucks, licks, bites, and teases Jaehee into moaning louder and louder, his other hand teasing the other breast before he switches up and begins using his mouth to play with that one. Jaehee grips Zen’s hair, her strength weakening with every tweak. _

_ “You ready, Jaehee?” Zen nearly growls into her ear, low and hot, before suck at her neck as he pushes in once more. Jaehee nearly screams, her arms wrapping around Zen’s neck, possibly attempting to pull him closer, but not having the strength to. Zen’s grateful, honestly, because the way Jaehee’s breast bounce along to his rhythm almost has him cumming right then and there. He was almost hypnotized by them, but then he glanced at Jaehee’s face, and found something even better to become obsessed with. Her face was glistening and flushed pink, eyes shut tight, mouth hung open, and her hair an absolute mess. It was something he would have never even thought to dream of before; a Jaehee so wrecked and looking absolutely fucked out had him quickening his pace and leaning in to kiss Jaehee with everything he got. _

_ “Zen, I’m, I’m,” Jaehee broke the kiss to gasp out, her moans bordering on cries at this point, and she tightened around Zen even more. _

_ “Fuck,” muttered Zen as he attached his lips to Jaehee’s neck instead, licking and sucking to help Jaehee along to her orgasm. When he bit down hard, Jaehee moaned loud and clear, clamping around Zen one last time as she came, even managing to bring him over the edge as well. _

Zen wakes up with the sounds of soft, high pitched breaths swimming around in his mind and a sticky mess in his pants. “Shit,” he breathes out, running his hand through his hair before getting up to clean himself off and cool himself down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how many times i've rewritten this, but have this cheesy & cringey sounding obscure book shop erotica. merry christmas (+2).

As he sat on Jaehee’s sofa—the other in the kitchen making some tea and little snacks—Zen’s face went through a myriad of pained expressions. After their short, and  _ innocent _ , conversation a few days ago, he had been hopeful of the progression of their relationship. Zen thought that Jaehee was a strong, kind, and reliable woman who was far too impeccable to be an assistant (read: slave) to the likes of Jumin. However, after he had that sinful dream, he hasn’t been able to calm down—not even at this very moment, though he has tried (god, has he tried). He even feels guilty at the thought of not being able to control himself, and getting off (more than once, he regretfully adds) to the thought of the dream and what it meant for him. Zen tried to rationalize his excitement as it being the result of not having a girlfriend (much less, having sex) in years, but all of that rationalizing went down the drain when he had arrived that afternoon.

Jaehee had opted to wear something a lot cuter than she normally wears; she wore a nice pale yellow dress that was slightly form-fitting, and she showed a lot more cleavage than Zen had ever seen her show before. In contrast to her risqué-for-Jaehee outfit, her expression was shy, possibly slightly embarrassed, and far too cute for Zen to handle (in the best way possible, of course). In addition to all of that, Jaehee’s nails and toenails were also painted a light yellow color and the perfume she was wearing smelled pleasantly sweet. Although Zen thought Jaehee was attractive regardless of her femininity, or lack of, the fact that she put a lot of effort into this meeting made him blush a bit.

“So, Zen,” Jaehee started as she put the tray with their food and drinks down onto her coffee table. Zen jumped a bit as he was startled out of his thoughts, and Jaehee couldn’t help but chuckle. “sorry for startling you.”

Zen shook his head and chuckled as well, sitting up a bit and taking a small cookie from the tray. “Ah, no worries, I was just thinking a bit too much, that’s all. What were you going to say?”

“I was just going to say that I’m glad that you’re willing to talk about this,” Jaehee’s smile was as bright as the blush on her face, and Zen almost choked. “I know I’m probably not the ideal girlfriend, and that I’m probably overstepping a lot of boundaries as a fan, but—”

“Jaehee, no, no, no,” Zen wiped his hands free of any lingering crumbs and scooted closer to Jaehee, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He didn’t want to cut her off, but he also didn’t want to hear her belittle herself or her feelings anymore than she already had. “You would be the perfect girlfriend, Jaehee, and if any fan of mine were going to overstep any boundaries, then I’m glad that it’s you. Before a fan, you’re my friend, so I don’t mind at all.”

Jaehee’s face flushed deeper and she sputtered a bit in confusion. Her eyes refused to meet Zen’s and her hands were constantly moving about. Zen smiled and pulled Jaehee closer into a hug, her previously faint, sweet smell becoming more pungent.

“This feels unreal,” Jaehee whispered to herself, but Zen heard it anyways, and he laughed a warm, soft laugh.

“You’re so cute, Jaehee. I mean, I’ve noticed it before, but it really shows today.” Zen pulled away from the brunette and held her cheek in his hand. By this point, Jaehee was red, and her eyes were slightly glossy from tears of happiness that threatened to fall. “I’m glad that you didn’t fall for that Allen guy. He doesn’t deserve to see your cuteness.”

Despite all of the emotions she was feeling at the moment, Jaehee still laughed at Zen’s words, but when she looked at him, his face was serious. Zen’s hand snuck to the back of her head as he moved in so close, their noses touched. Jaehee gasped softly, and no matter how much she wanted to look away in that moment, she couldn’t bring herself to. Zen’s eyes were intense and he smelled so good (like always), Jaehee swore she would pass out at any moment.

“Jaehee,” Zen started to speak with his lips ghosting just over the brunette’s. His fingers were playing in her hair a bit, and he tickled her neck every so often to get a cute, little noise out of her. “be mine.” Zen finished his sentence simply before closing the distance between him and Jaehee, the hand in her hair now making it’s way down her back to circle around her waist. The sounds Jaehee made slowly, but surely, broke Zen down more and more until he felt himself at the brink of losing control. He didn’t want today to end like this, he wanted to avoid that as much as possible, but he’ll be damned if he dared to say he isn’t glad that he couldn’t stop fate this one time.

Jaehee pulled back to catch her breath, but Zen continued with pressing kisses to Jaehee’s cheek, then her neck. He pulled her into his lap and they both moaned; Zen moaned at the pressure on his cock, and Jaehee moaned when she felt his erection.

“Zen, b-bedroom.” Jaehee breathed out, her arms wrapping around Zen as if she knew he was going to shoot right up with her in his arms—and he did, of course, not wanting to waste any time. However, he did take his time in gently setting Jaehee down on the edge of the bed before he began to strip. His smirk as he watched Jaehee’s eyes take in every part of him as he undressed was sinful, even more so when he caught Jaehee tightening her legs together and biting her bottom lip slightly.

Before he began taking off his pants, Zen went over to Jaehee and laid her back farther onto the bed and pushed her dress up slowly, kissing along her thighs with every inch of skin that was revealed. When it was up all the way, he pulled her panties down quicker before licking his lips and kissing around her vagina. Jaehee let out a shaky breath, her thighs instinctively wanting to close, but Zen held them open as he licked away at her. Jaehee had to bring her hands to her mouth to stop herself from crying out too much, but that only spurred Zen on to tease her more.

“Jaehee, holding back your voice isn’t nice, you know,” Zen hummed as he brought a finger to his mouth, sucking on it a bit before slowly entering it into Jaehee. The older woman moaned loudly, even behind her hands, and Zen smirked even more. He fingered her slowly and cautiously despite how turned on he was and how badly he wanted to just fuck her at the moment; more than that, though, he didn’t want to hurt Jaehee nor did he want this to be unpleasant for her. Although he hasn’t had a girlfriend in years, he still remembers his principle of their pleasure coming before his, no matter how bad he wants to get off.

At three fingers, Jaehee was a mess, and Zen was barely holding as well. Somewhere along the way, they had fervently removed Jaehee’s dress and bra in between making out. Zen dug into his pants and pulled out a condom that he brought along just in case, and tossed it aside before pulling his fingers out of Jaehee in order to undress all the way. As he got back onto the bed, he saw that Jaehee had turned herself around, her face buried into her hands.  _ ‘She’s probably embarrassed, even after all of this.’ _ Zen thought to himself with a small smile, grabbing the condom to open it and roll it on.

The slide into Jaehee was the best feeling in the whole entire world.

Zen’s mouth was stuck open as he slid deep into her, a low moan slipping out only when he was all the way in. His body felt like it was on fire, and he suppose it was by the way he was starting to sweat a bit.

“J-Jaehee, are you okay?” Zen managed to stutter out, his thumbs rubbing circles into Jaehee’s hips as he waited for a response before moving. Jaehee raised herself a bit and nodded, her attempt at speaking was a failure as she could only let out high-pitched breathy moans. Zen trailed his hands upwards until he reached Jaehee’s soft breasts, resulting in a sharp intake of breath followed by a quiet moan. He shuddered at the sound, squeezing Jaehee’s breasts slightly as a result, and he moaned. Zen rested his forehead on her back as he gave her breasts a squeeze once more. Jaehee ground her hips backwards, tightening around him, silently pleading for more. Zen slid out of her slowly, gasping every inch of the way out, not having felt this pleasure in a long time.

“Z-Zen, please,” Jaehee whimpers, her upper body shaking almost furiously, and Zen can only assume that the brunette is rubbing away at her clit, searching for more pleasure. He curses, it’s loud and drawn out, and it makes Jaehee shiver and moan a lot louder than before. Zen rights himself, gripping onto Jaehee’s hips before turning her around, her large breast catching his eye unlike before. He licks his lips and bends down, licking up her torso before taking a nipple into his mouth; he sucks, licks, bites, and teases Jaehee into moaning louder and louder, his other hand teasing the other breast before he switches up and begins using his mouth to play with that one. Jaehee grips Zen’s hair, her strength weakening with every tweak.

“You ready, Jaehee?” Zen nearly growls into her ear, low and hot, before suck at her neck as he pushes in once more. Jaehee nearly screams, her arms wrapping around Zen’s neck, possibly attempting to pull him closer, but not having the strength to. Zen’s grateful, honestly, because the way Jaehee’s breast bounce along to his rhythm almost has him cumming right then and there. He was almost hypnotized by them, but then he glanced at Jaehee’s face, and found something even better to become obsessed with. Her face was glistening and flushed pink, eyes shut tight, mouth hung open, and her hair an absolute mess. It was something he would have never even thought to dream of before; a Jaehee so wrecked and looking absolutely fucked out had him quickening his pace and leaning in to kiss Jaehee with everything he got.

“Zen, I’m, I’m,” Jaehee broke the kiss to gasp out, her moans bordering on cries at this point, and she tightened around Zen even more.

“Fuck,” muttered Zen as he attached his lips to Jaehee’s neck instead, licking and sucking to help Jaehee along to her orgasm. When he bit down hard, Jaehee moaned loud and clear, clamping around Zen one last time as she came, even managing to bring him over the edge as well.

 

* * *

 

The next morning finds them with Jumin walking in on them as they’re just waking up. He curses and makes an expression neither of them had seen before before he leaves. Jaehee couldn’t even find herself to be mortified as Zen’s loud laughter made her laugh as well.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @inuzukamingyu  
> curiouscat: @inuzukamingyu  
> nsfw twitter & curious cat: @goingsooncheol  
> aff: jcheolsoo (request info [here](https://www.asianfanfics.com/blog/view/1253152))


End file.
